Which World
by PadfootsPrincessJ
Summary: Hermione's browsing in the library and someone's following her. Yes, O.K. it's a timetravel fic. HGSB HGRL COMPLETED 1806
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and settings are owned by the all brilliant J. K. Rowling. NOT ME **

Prologue

Hermione Granger was walking along talking to her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were all in their seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron, the tallest of the trio, had bright red hair and freckles, the Weasley family's trademark. Harry, possibly the most famous teenage wizard alive, had messy, dark hair and stunningly green eyes. He had become famous when he had defeated the darkest wizard in a century, Lord Voldemort. Hermione, the brains and recently beauty of the group, had long, flowing brown hair, which she had recently straightened. Her bookworm looks had long gone and she was now barely recognisable as the same little girl who had begun an education at Hogwarts.

"So, Hermione, what're you doing tonight?" asked Ron as they walked around the lake.

"I'm going to the library to get the essay for Lupin done tonight. After that, not a lot." She answered, thinking about the roll of parchment long homework they had been set earlier that morning. Professor Remus Lupin had been their favourite Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher since they had had him in their third year. He had resigned after the school had found out about his secret. He was a werewolf and so became a wolf once a month on the full moon. Now, he was back as the parents had no problem with a great teacher as Lord Voldemort was back.

"Speaking of, I'd better be going if I'm going to get it done before it gets dark. See you guys later!" Hermione walked off, cheerfully at the prospect of getting homework done so she could relax and do some personal reading at the weekend.

As she walked up the stairs to the library, she thought she could hear whispering behind her. She spun around, yet saw no-one there. As she opened the door, she definitely heard a girl giggling. She decided it was nothing and walked through the doors. She walked through the aisles until she had found what she was looking for. "Defending," she muttered. "Which one will have the most on defending against unknown curses? She ran her fingers along the spines of the dusty book. For the third time that afternoon, she heard a noise behind her. She turned around, and what she saw shocked her. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini were standing, wands drawn, looking at her as though she were a piece of dirt. Zabini was holding what looked like "Harry's invisibility cloak," Hermione muttered staring at it.

"It's Potter's, is it?" Parkinson asked. "Is that why we found it by the half-breed's hut?"

"Forget about it," Bulstrode told her. "Anyway, Granger, we found a piece of paper, in our common room, when it just fluttered out of nowhere. We decided to try it out, but we couldn't find a test-subject. Well, now we have. On the count of three. One… two… three…"

After the final number, they all cried "Commuto Tempus!"

Hermione felt herself being pulled apart by an invisible hand. She couldn't take the discomfort anymore and fell to the ground.

The next morning, Hermione Granger woke up feeling perfectly normal, if not slightly fatigued. Her room mate was humming cheerfully to herself, and Hermione mentally thanked her for waking her up when she did. She pulled the curtains from around her four-poster bed.

"Good morning Hermione!"

"Hi, Lily."

* * *

Hi! Thanks for reading this fic. What do you think? read and review and tell me please! Lul, J


	2. Meant to be there and dreams

**Disclaimer: All flashbacks are of JKR's characters, settings and plots. I don't own the characters I'm playing with them to relieve revision stress. **

Chapter 1- Meant to be there and dreams

"Come on, Hermione, we're gonna miss the guys!" Lily Evans yelled as Hermione pulled on her clothes.

"You just want to see James," Hermione retorted, grumpily. She wasn't the morning person. Lily and James had been going out for a couple of weeks now and although she still thought he was slightly arrogant, he was growing on her.

"Like you don't want to see Sirius. The whole school knows he's crazy about you. He dropped the 'a new girl a week' thing for you remember?" Lily reminded Hermione.

"I know, and Sirius is great! Really!" Hermione told Lily. She added the last word when she saw her friend's doubtful look.

"O.K. But remember, I do know a few guys who ..."

"Lily!" Lily's boyfriend, James Potter, shouted as he saw her walking down the stairs. Lily and Hermione quickly abandoned their conversation as James hugged Lily and Sirius, James' best friend and Hermione's boyfriend, gave Hermione a short but passionate kiss.

"Hey, you," he whispered into her ear. She blushed slightly. She was, after all, going out with the most gorgeous guy in Hogwarts.

James Potter was Head Boy and although he was supposed to set an example to the younger students, James was a prankster at heart. He and Sirius had teamed up in their first year to pull a prank on the Slytherins and had been best friends ever since. Sirius Black was, until recently, a player. He had a new girl every week and didn't wait to see what was around him. Then he and Hermione had started going out and he realised that she was who he wanted.

Just then, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, James' and Sirius' other friends, walked into the common room. Remus looked the part he played in the group. He wasn't as outgoing as the others and didn't look it. He was the intelligent sensible one. Granted, the rest were intelligent, O.K. minus Peter, but Remus was the one who could always be found with his head in a book.

Peter was the tag-along. He was always trying to fit in and by doing so got on Sirius' last nerve. Peter got over-excited about the smallest thing James and Sirius did and Sirius had, on more than one occasion, suggested that they ditch Peter. James, however, loved the attention he got from Peter and would remind Sirius of the agreement they had made in their second year at Hogwarts. It was then that they discovered Remus' secret. Remus was a werewolf, although this was known by very few. In fact only Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey knew, supposedly. In their second year, Sirius and James found out and talked to Remus, mainly asking why he hadn't trusted them. His answer had been that he thought that they would abandon him. But they didn't abandon him. The four of them made an agreement that they would never abandon a friend. To help Remus, James, Sirius and Peter learned to become animagi. Finally in their fifth year they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will. James became a stag, Sirius a dog and Peter a rat. However, Hermione and Lily didn't know this.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" Remus asked, feeling tired.

"I'm fine with that," Sirius commented, still staring at his girlfriend. They all walked to the Great Hall, Sirius and Hermione talking, Lily and James holding hands absently, and Remus and Peter deep in conversation about the Transfiguration homework that was due in after lunch. Out of the Great Hall walked two boys. The taller of the two had red hair and freckles and the other looked almost exactly like James.

"Wait!" Cried Hermione, realising what she was seeing. Suddenly, Sirius stopped walking.

"What is it?" He asked concernedly.

"You didn't see them? The two boys who walked past us. One of them looked almost exactly like James and..."

"Hermione, no-one walked past us. Are you feeling alright?" Remus asked carefully.

"What? Yes, yes I'm fine. But ..." Hermione started, but Lily cut in.

"You're probably tired. You didn't sound like you slept well last night."

"You know what? Forget it. I'm probably hungry. Yea, that's it." Hermione reassured her friends and, more importantly, herself.

Apart from the incident before breakfast, Hermione's day was completely normal. She went to all her lessons, did some of her homework and enjoyed an evening in the company of her friends. Sirius and James made it an entire day without hexing Severus "Snivellus" Snape, a Slytherin seventh year, who was teased endlessly about his greasy hair, hooked nose and love of dark magic. Peter almost lost Gryffindor points in Potions when he accidentally added Unicorn tail instead of horn, and Remus had to add another ingredient to stop an explosion, that would have almost certainly splashed half the class with Veritaserum.

When Hermione said goodnight to her friends, she went up to bed. However normal her day had been, her dreams seemed uncharacteristic. First she saw herself, on platform 9 3/4, but she was alone. She didn't see Lily like she had. She then saw herself in lessons, sitting next to the James-look-alike. _Harry_, she told herself, _his name's Harry. And the redhead's called Ron._ She then saw a mountain troll and ... was that her? She then saw herself holding a piece of parchment and walking along a row of seven bottles. Then she saw herself point to one and ...

Hermione saw herself in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. The teacher was a handsome man with a dazzling smile. She then saw a fifty foot long snake come round a corner and ... herself running into the great hall, full of people in pyjamas, screaming in delight at Jam – no Harry.

Another change, this time it was the same place, but a different year. She guessed around her third year at Hogwarts. She saw herself staring at a lunar chart, muttering and pointing to dates, all of which fell on, or around, the full moon. She then saw herself, Harry and Ron and two unknown men who looked strangely familiar. One of the men pulled the other up and into a brotherly embrace. _Sirius and Remus? _Hermione asked her subconscious. _Yes_, it replied. _What happened? Why do they look older when I'm only 1_4?

Another year came and went. It included a muscular boy of around 18 dancing and talking to her. The lake, and a maze on the Quidditch pitch. _James would have a fit, _she thought. Next she looked 16, her fifth year. She saw herself flying, freely with nothing to support her. And a man in a mask hitting her with a curse. Another flash and she saw a man, Sirius she thought, falling after being hit with a jet of red light. He fell through a piece of material.

The setting changed. She was outside. She saw gravestones. She walked over to three. The names hit her like a brick. James Potter, Lily Potter and Sirius Black.

Then she woke up, sweating and almost in tears. Hermione pulled on her robes, picked up her wand and ran to the office of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.


	3. Conversation with Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. REMEMBER?**

Chapter 3: Conversation with Dumbledore

Hermione ran down the seemingly endless corridors. As she ran round the corner to the entrance to Dumbledore's office, she slowed down. Her face fell as she realised that she didn't know the password. Something stirred in her memory.

_"Dumbledore's password is absolutely always a form of sweet. Just reel off every sweet you can think of." _Sirius had told her.

"O.K. here it goes... Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, Sugar Quills, Cockroach Cluster, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands…" Hermione started. The gargoyles sprang into life, revealing the entrance. Hermione ran up the stairs and knocked on the door to the headmaster's study.

"Come in," came the reply. Hermione carefully pushed the door open and walked slowly inside. "Ah, Miss Granger. How can I help you? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked looking at her pyjamas.

"Well, sir, I was. I had some, well, strange dreams." Hermione replied.

"Strange? How so?" Dumbledore asked, sitting up in his chair.

"When it started I was about eleven or twelve years old and I was standing on platform 9 ¾ and when I was supposed to see Lily in reality, I didn't. Does that make sense? No, I suppose not. Anyway, next I was in a class but I wasn't sitting next to Lily but a boy who looked a lot like a younger James. Harry, I think he was called. Wait a second. I've seen him before. In the corridor on the way to the Great Hall this morning. And another boy, Ron I think he's called. Probably a coincidence. Anyway, then I saw a mountain troll attacking me and then in a strange room, I saw myself holding a piece of parchment walking along a row of seven bottles.

"Next, I was sitting in a classroom in front of a teacher I've never seen before. Then there was a huge snake and then I ran into the Great Hall with everyone in pyjamas. Then in my next year I saw myself muttering over a lunar chart." Dumbledore sat, if possible, up even further at this. Hermione, however, took no notice. "Then I saw Sirius and Remus. But, they looked older, early thirties older. Then I was flying on nothing and then hit by a curse. After that, Sirius was hit by a jet of red light and he fell through a piece of material. And then I woke up." Hermione looked to the floor.

"Miss Granger, are you sure you don't remember anything else?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously.

"O.K. there was one more thing. Before I woke up I was outside, in a graveyard. And I saw three gravestones. But I can't remember the names," Hermione said truthfully.

"Miss Granger, I believe that you are seeing future events. Do not tell anyone what you saw." Dumbledore told her.

"But, how are they future events if they contain me?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I do not know the answer to that, but I will research it. In the mean time, you should get back to bed. And if you encounter any professors on the way back to Gryffindor tower, tell them that you were talking to me and I will assure them that this was so. Sweet dreams, Miss Granger. Or not, as the case may be." Dumbledore joked.

"Good night, Professor." Hermione turned to leave. As she left to go back to bed, she pondered what Dumbledore had said. When she got back, after an encounter free walk, Lily was sitting on her bed, looking worried.

"There you are. What were you doing up?" She asked, looking relieved.

"I just went to get a headache cure from the Hospital Wing." Hermione lied, hoping to God that Lily believed her.

"O.K." Lily started sceptically. "But if anything is wrong..."

"I know I can talk to you," Hermione finished for Lily. "Yes, Lily, I know. You've only told me twenty times this school year alone. And we're only in November."

* * *

"Guys, Hermione was out of bed last night." Lily told Sirius and James.

"So...?" James started.

"So, when she came back, she claimed to have gone to the Hospital Wing for a headache cure. Something's up. She never gets headaches."

"I suppose you're right," Sirius said slowly. His girlfriend never got headaches no matter how much stress she's under. "Maybe I should . . ."

"No!" Lily had raised her voice. "If you do she'll think something's . . ."

"Hermione!" Sirius shouted, happy to have stopped Lily in time. "Sleep well?"

"Not really. I had this weird dream, which resulted in a headache so I went to the Hospital Wing." Hermione replied nervously. _What if they think something's wrong? _"Shall we go to breakfast? I'm starved," Hermione changed the subject quickly.

"What? We not gonna wait for Remus and Peter?" Sirius asked.

"Are they not here yet? Oh, I didn't notice. O.K. then we'll wait." Hermione answered. She was definitely off and this was noticed by Sirius, James and Lily. They only had to wait two minutes in the awkward silence that followed Hermione's statement.

As they all walked to breakfast, Lily kept Hermione occupied while Sirius and James explained to Remus and Peter that something was wrong with Hermione. After hearing the story, Peter was indecisive over whether there was something wrong with Hermione and Remus was certain that there was.

* * *

A/N enjoying? R and R! Thanks to hp-paddy for being my first reviewer ever! Thanks for calling the story great and I'm definitely gonna continue I've got another 6 chapters planned and am contemplating the plot after those.

Lul J!


	4. Saturday with S

**Disclaimer: all characters and settings belong to the master of Potterverse (my fave expression at the moment hehe lol), J.K.Rowling. I don't own, just play with. Also I've borrowed the text from Prisoner of Azkaban further down. Not mine!**

Chapter 3: Saturday with S

Saturday was every student's favourite day. It meant no school, playing sports and hanging out with your friends. This particular Saturday, for Hermione, meant homework in the library with Remus, while Sirius and James practiced Quidditch and Lily and Peter watched, followed by an afternoon with Sirius. The library was much loved by few. Hermione, however, found it to be relaxing and almost comforting to be in the company of so many books. Remus just wanted to get his homework done. Not that spending time with Hermione was a bad thing.

Hermione and Remus worked in silence as they poured over books and parchment. Hermione had no problem concentrating as she knew how much she had to do, but Remus was having trouble focusing. He kept looking up at Hermione, wondering how she could do that, just sit and read for hours on end. True, Remus loved to read, but to read for hours at a time was near impossible.

"Er, Hermione," Remus began, nervously. "What did you get for the description of the werewolf?" He asked, hoping that she would at least look up at him. Instead she just passed him a piece of parchment off a pile that she had finished.

"Here, second paragraph." She said, without taking her eyes off her book.

"Thanks," Remus replied, feeling a little depressed that she hadn't even acknowledged him in any other way.

After she had finished her third roll of parchment, Hermione looked up and stretched her arms. "I give up; I'll finish the rest tomorrow." Hermione stated looking at Remus for the first time all morning. She noticed that he smiled slightly.

"I'm just taking a break," Remus said. "So, what's up with you? I never get the chance to talk to you anymore." Remus said, hoping that he could get a decent answer to what James and Sirius had told him.

"Oh my gosh! So much, I've been to sleep, gotten up and done homework. Oh, and five days a week, I go to lessons." Hermione said sarcastically, hoping to throw Remus off whatever scent he had picked up on. "So, yes, there has been no time to talk to me at all in the last…oh, I don't know, seven years?"

"You know what I mean." Remus said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, well, you were ill the night before last and it's not my fault that you were doing homework all last night although you looked exhausted." Hermione said, feeling guilty. She hated lying to anyone, but to someone who would listen as much as Remus, this was torture.

As they both returned to their work, Severus Snape walked past their table, apparently looking for a book on werewolves. "Ah, well, well, look what the wolf dragged in." Snape commented staring at Hermione with disgust. "Black's newest slut. Does he know you're sleeping with his 'companion'?"

"Get lost, Snivellus." Hermione stressed the last word. This was the one thing that Hermione had picked up from Sirius and James.

"It was full moon during the week wasn't it? I don't suppose either of you saw anything dangerous? There are supposed to be werewolves around here, or so I've heard. What do you think of werewolves, mudblood? Like, dislike, scared of, perhaps?" Snape said with a small glimmer of a smirk playing at his lips.

"Get out," Remus growled.

"Temper, temper, Lupin." Snape turned to walk out, when Hermione suddenly sat down.

Flashes of images plagued her mind again. She saw herself in the dungeons, a greasy, hooked nose man towering over her. _Is that …Snape? _Yes, it is. Unfortunately he's your potions teacher all through school, Hermione's subconscious answered for her.

Then, the setting changed, and Hermione was no longer in Hogwarts. She was in a large, dark house. There was a portrait on the wall; well, she assumed it was a portrait. It was covered by hangings. She then saw people, adults, all of whom were older than her. They were talking as if they had come out of a meeting and were discussing the topics brought up. _They are, _her subconscious supplied. _They've been to a meeting about fighting Voldemort and the Death Eaters_. Why? Hermione asked herself. _Dumbledore feels the ministry is failing in keeping up with it. Anyway, the minister doesn't believe that Voldemort has returned. _Returned?

Hermione saw other images. Some containing her and others not. The most disturbing was of Voldemort and two familiar people. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –"

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything – "

"Hermione?" Remus was staring at her worriedly.

"I'm fine, I was just…thinking," Hermione assured. "Come on; let's go to lunch."

Lunch was as normal as you could get. Sirius and James talked about their Quidditch match that was approaching. Lily and Remus were discussing their homework. Peter was concentrating on his plate of shepherd's pie and trying to remain inconspicuous. Hermione was thinking about what she was going to tell her friends.

* * *

After they had finished their meal, Sirius and Hermione went to the seventh floor. When they reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls, Sirius stopped in his tracks.

"Stay here," he told Hermione.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

Sirius walked by the stretch of corridor outside the tapestry three times. Then as if by, do I dare say, magic, a door appeared.

"What? Where did that door come from?" Hermione asked, really confused.

"Don't ask, 'cos it's a marauder secret. And you know the rules…"

"Marauders never divulge a secret unless they have agreement from the other three. Yes, Siri, I know. So, I'm not gonna ask."

"Good. Now, think of one thing you would love to be doing right now," Sirius told Hermione. He saw her thinking, but didn't notice the fact that she was slowly walking towards him until she was barely an inch from his face.

"Anything?" She asked, playfully.

"Absolutely," Sirius replied, leaning towards her. Their lips met and Sirius' arms managed to find their way around Hermione's waist. Hermione moved her arms around his neck. Sirius broke the kiss, looking at the door.

"Siri?" Hermione asked, looking between Sirius and the door.

"I thought there was someone there." He glanced at his watch. "Shit, is that the time? We'd better be going if we're gonna meet the others for lunch."

"O.K." Hermione said. As they walked out of the room, Remus pulled off the invisibility cloak, watching Sirius' arm around Hermione's waist.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. 'Cos reviewers rule!

Amrawo-thanks for reviewing. Yes, Hermione doesn't know she's from the future. More explanations are in next chapter! Trust me.

Lul, J


	5. Answers, I think

**Disclaimer: I own next to nothing. No, sorry I own the notepad I started this chapter in during Physics and French. **

A/N if you've seen my reviews PadfootsPrincessX is a friend of mine who has seen future plans. Trust me she's not psychic as much as psycho. Hehe just kidding.

* * *

Chapter 4: Answers, I think

"No, Hermione's fine. Her mother's ill so she's gone to visit her," Harry explained for what felt like the hundredth time. The group of sixth years that had been looking for Hermione, including Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, left and Harry and Ron to finish their Charms essay. Barely a minute later, they were interrupted by a bird. It was Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl.

"Hi, Hedwig. What've you got there?" Harry took the letter from around her leg. "It's from Dumbledore. He wants to meet us in his office in ten minutes."

"I wonder why? Could this have anything to do with Hermione's disappearance?" Ron asked looking thoughtful, a new look for him.

Remus Lupin was walking towards Headmaster Dumbledore's office when he spotted to familiar former students. "Hi, Harry, Ron. How've you been?"

"Worried about Hermione. Why are you here?" Ron asked, shortly.

"I wished to talk to the headmaster about Hermione," Remus answered, assuming that Ron and Harry knew about the situation. How wrong he was.

"You know where she is? Is she o.k.? Why aren't we being told?" Harry burst out suddenly.

"Wait a second, you haven't been told? I was under the impression that you had." Remus said, looking pensive. "Oh well, we'll find out soon enough. Chocolate frogs," he stated, turning to the gargoyle which had jumped into life. The three of them walked up the stairs, Ron and Harry still looking puzzled as to why Lupin knew where Hermione was and they, her best friends, didn't.

When they reached the door to Dumbledore's study, Remus knocked politely twice. The only noise they heard was the scratching of a quill on parchment until, "Come in," Dumbledore's voice called out. The intruders walked in slowly. "Ah yes, I wondered when I would see you, Remus. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, thank you for coming at such short notice. Yes, you're probably wondering why I asked you to come. Well, you see, I know where Ms. Granger is and…"

"We know you know, Professor. Remus said he knows, or well, suggested it." Ron interrupted.

"I was under the impression that they had been informed of the, well, current situation, Headmaster," Remus added.

"Well, Remus, I was planning to tell them now and you may wish to know some of the information that I have uncovered," Dumbledore stated calmly. "Harry, Ron, you may both wish to take a seat. This may be quite a shock for both of you." Harry and Ron sat at the seats in front of the desk that Dumbledore had indicated. "Hermione is no longer with us…"

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron both jumped up at this.

"Boys, let the headmaster finish," Remus said quietly and calmly. Neither Harry nor Ron moved an inch.

"In our time, she was sent back in time by the spell "Commuto Tempus" by some of the seventh year Slytherins."

"Malfoy," Ron growled.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Weasley, it seems that Mr. Malfoy was in a detention at the time. This was not his doing. She was sent back in time twenty years and has had no effect on the timeline as we know it. Remus, you do not yet know this, but the spell "Commuto Tempus" affects the timeline in such a way as the time traveller was integrated into the timeline they were sent to. In this case, to you it would seem that Hermione was always there."

"Always where, Professor?" Ron asked curiously. "What happened twenty years ago?"

"My school days, Ron. We were at school with Hermione. She was going out with Snape in our seventh year." Remus smiled looking at the repulsive look Ron and Harry were sharing. "Guys, I'm kidding. No, she went out with Sirius. Happy?"

"Don't. Do. That. To. Me." Ron said slowly. "I. Thought. I. Was. Having. A. Heart. Attack." Harry looked like he was going to explode with laughter.

"So, that's why she never seemed out of place?" Remus changed the subject quickly. "The spell messed with all our heads to make it seem like she'd always been there?"

"Yes, Remus. It is for this reason that the spell used is requires a large amount of power and energy. It has only ever been successful when groups of people have banded together for a common cause," Dumbledore explained. "Any feelings, however, that were felt towards the time traveller," he added, looking pointedly towards Remus, "would have been felt if the time traveller had been born into that time. They were not fabricated by the spell."

"So Sirius would have liked Hermione anyway if he knew her then?" Harry asked, completely oblivious to the look Dumbledore had given Remus.

"From what I have read, yes. From knowing Sirius at the time…"

"He really liked her," Remus finished for Dumbledore. "The Sirius you are commenting on disappeared the day he asked her out. He changed for her." Remus' voice took on a hint of bitterness. Neither Harry nor Ron noticed; they were too busy going over the information.

"So what's going on with her then?" Ron asked, looking at Lupin. "Is she still the same person, just out of time, or have you lot corrupted her?" Harry smiled at this. He had heard stories of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs being known pranksters, although he couldn't imagine Hermione taking part in them.

"No, she's the same bookworm as ever, although she has been known to plan, um, shall we say certain activities, that are questionable to school rules?"

"You're joking?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"No, we needed to know a spell, mentioned in the book Hermione was reading. She refused to let James near the book until he told her what he was going to use it for, and when he told her, she looked up the page, gave him extra details 'bout the spell and told him it was extremely difficult to perform along. Did he listen? No." Remus smiled at the memory.

"Yes, I remember this. The "Cano canere cecini cantum" curse you used on Severus. I wondered how James knew that." Dumbledore added.

"Hello, not that I mind listening to stories of my dad, can we please get back to Hermione? Can she be brought back? I mean, not that I don't care about her but she belongs in this time," Harry interrupted the story and asked looking worried for Hermione.

"There is one way to bring Hermione back for good, but that is if she consents to it. If she doesn't she can only be brought back temporarily. Or should I say forward?" Dumbledore asked, using a paradox often used with time travel.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care. Hermione wants to come for…back…here, right?" Harry asked bluntly.

"We could try and find out. Although it may not seem magic to you there is one way to bring her forward," Dumbledore told him standing up and walking to a cupboard. He took out four purple candles and lit them with his wand. "Everyone pick up and candle and form a circle," he instructed. "Now repeat continuously: wrongly sent back, bring forward." Harry and Ron both raised an eyebrow. "Please."

"O.K. here goes nothing. Wrongly sent back, bring forward." Remus started the chant. Harry and Ron came in. "Wrongly sent back, bring forward. Wrongly sent back, bring forward. Wrongly sent back, bring forward." While they were chanting Dumbledore said some words in a foreign language that wasn't Latin.

"Hrin gagroe eens eorred, emoer necm hrad eyufins." As soon as Dumbledore had finished there was a flash of white light and Hermione was standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

A/N did you like? Did it answer some of the questions? Haha PadfootsPrincessX did you read this in the plan? I like to improvise. If you have any questions than please review and I'll be happy to answer them. Lul, J 


	6. Talking to Hermione

**Disclaimer- I own nothing you recognise. It all belongs to the great J.K.Rowling**

A/N-if you didn't guess, the spell Dumbledore said is: Hermione Granger, come here and see your friends just every other letter and then the other every other letter. Does that make sense? Probably not, oh well!

A/N-(again! Sorry) I showed this to my little sister, who pointed out a mistake, that should have been staring me in the face. Remus is a teacher at Hogwarts again and in last chapter, I wrote that Harry and Ron were former students. Remember, Hermione was researching an essay for Lupin when she was sent back? Oh well. I'll change it when I'm not being yelled at for not being _silent_ in a MOCK test! Can you believe that? We had to do a different test as punishment. I hate her (My English Teacher)

* * *

Chapter 5-Talking to Hermione

"Hermione?" James asked, looking concernedly at her. _No, it's not James. It's that boy in your dreams, _Hermione told herself, looking into Harry's eyes.

"Mi?" A man asked. He looked familiar.

"Do I know you?" Hermione asked, looking into the eyes of the man in front of her.

"Mi, it's me, Remus," Remus told her, worried about Hermione's reaction.

"No, you're not, he's my age," Hermione stated, feeling that solid facts weren't going to help her in this case.

"Miss. Granger, we have brought you forward in time. This is the timeline that you belong to," Dumbledore told her calmingly.

"Meaning this is what year exactly?" Hermione asked, not looking too freaked out.

"1997, you were born the nineteenth of September, 1979," Harry told her before Dumbledore could open his mouth.

"But that would mean I wouldn't have been born in the other time. This is making less and less sense. Where're Sirius, James, Peter and Lily?"

"You know Lily and James?" Harry asked her quickly. "What are they like?"

"Harry, I really don't think this is the best time for that. Albus, could you please tell Hermione…" Remus started. Dumbledore obviously caught his meaning.

"Of course, if you'd like to step outside then you may," Dumbledore told Remus.

"No, I'd rather stay," Remus replied looking into Hermione's eyes, his own glazing over and his expression falling further into that of depression.

"Miss. Granger, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Lily, James and Sirius are dead," Dumbledore opted for the short and 'painless' choice. It didn't seem to work well.

"What… When… Why… Who?" Hermione seemed incapable of finishing her sentences in shock.

"I'm sorry. Lily and James were killed by Voldemort after being betrayed by a supposed friend. Sirius was killed two years ago by Bellatrix Lestrange." Dumbledore said shortly.

"What, but I saw them all at dinner. They were happy, Sirius and I were talking and Lily and James were laughing. I'm sorry," Hermione said as tears slowly made their way down her face, "I can't do it. I've got to go." With this she ran out of Dumbledore's office.

"Mione!" Ron yelled after her, starting to move towards the door when he heard another voice.

"I'll go, she might listen to me," the voice said. It was Remus. He ran towards the door and pulled it open quickly. He sprinted down the stairs and smelled Hermione's unique scent still in the air. _One of the good things about being a werewolf_, he thought to himself. He turned right and followed Hermione to the seventh floor. He ran down the seemingly endless corridor, until her scent just stopped. He looked around, and saw a distinct land mark; a tapestry. He realised where she must be and walked swiftly past the stretch of wall three times thinking about finding Hermione. Then a door appeared in front of him. He walked through and saw Hermione, lying on a couch, going through her photo albums.

"Go away," was all she said when she heard the door close.

"Hermione, you can hide from Harry and Ron, but I am an entirely different story. Do you wanna talk?" Remus asked, softly.

"Yea, sure, let's talk. About what, though? My friends are dead? Or the fact that I never got the chance to say goodbye to my boyfriend?" Remus saw the tears running down Hermione's face and put his arm around her supportively.

"Hermione, I'm here, I'm always gonna be here for you. You know that, right?" Remus asked quietly, still holding her and feeling her heart rate slowly decrease.

"Yea, I know. But…"

"Hermione, this is the time you belong to. Harry and Ron are here, they love you as much as we did, or I do. You can't run from the ones who love you and they really do wanna stay with you."

"If they love me so much, then why aren't they here?" Hermione asked, feeling Remus' hold on her relax slightly.

"I wanted to talk to you alone before you got bombarded by questions from Harry, asking about his parents," Remus answered slowly. His arms fell slowly from around her and he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"You wanna get some sleep?" He asked her, watching her eyelids getting heavier.

"Hmm," Hermione answered. "Rem, can you stay with me? Please, I don't want to be on my own." Hermione looked into his eyes, which had changed over the years. Their spark had gone out and he looked so much older than he was.

"Sure. Hang on a second, stand up," he told her. They both stood and the couch they had been sitting on transformed into a bed. "Here, lie down," Remus told her, taking off his cloak and transforming it into a blanket. He spread it over the bed, and lay down next to Hermione. He put his arms round her protectively and she laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

* * *

The sunlight coming through the window woke Remus up the next morning. Hermione was still lying with her head on his chest, but her eyes were open.

"Morning, sleepy," Hermione joked noticing that Remus was awake.

"Hi. Sleep well?" Remus asked sitting up slowly

"Wonderfully," Hermione lied fluently. She had been plagued by dreams of her friends and could not class that as peaceful. "Do you have anything that you have to do today?" She asked, hoping that the answer would be no.

"I have a few essays to mark, but that's it," Remus answered, feeling upset that he wouldn't be able to spend a day with a friend.

"Wait a second, you teach? Oh, I've got to tell everyone this, when I get back," Hermione laughed, looking, for the first time since she had arrived, happy.

"Yes I do teach. Defence Against the Dark Arts, if you must know. Hang on, 'when I get back'? You're not going to stay?"

"I can't," Hermione replied. "I know I belong here, in theory, but in heart I belong then, with all of you. Don't get me wrong, I love you loads, but I need to see Lily everyday and ask her 'bout her most recent date with James, Sirius and laugh, feeling wanted for once and even Peter who would just want to talk to me for homework help… hang on. Peter. Where is he? Dumbledore told me Lily, James and Sirius were… but he didn't mention Peter. Well?"

"Dumbledore mentioned that Lily and James were betrayed, right? It was Peter. He was working for Voldemort. Since we were twenty. And he betrayed them a year later," Remus felt awful, his feelings reflected in Hermione's face. She had gone pale and tense.

"Send me back, Remus," she told him. "Send me back; I need to go, now!" Hermione yelled the last word and the look on Remus' face deepened.

"Mi, I know what you're thinking but you can't. You can't tell them about Peter. In seventh year he hadn't done anything but be a tag along. You have no idea what it would do to your life, our lives," Remus warned her.

"I don't know about us, but it would save Lily, James and Sirius!" Hermione yelled, forgetting that it was still early morning.

Remus thought about it for a minute, and lowered his head. "Fine, wait here a second and I'll get the…never mind," Remus was interrupted by the book that had landed in front on him.

"O.K. here it is. Hrin gad ae yu fins lvs, emoe on sv or red ie," Remus announced. He felt Hermione stiffen and then nothing. She had gone.

* * *

A/N-well? Like it, hate it going to kill me for writing it? I can't read minds so review and tell me! Lul, J 


	7. Guess who's back

**Disclaimer: I don't own this…wait a second what's this? J.K. Rowling has signed the rights to Harry Potter to me? I WISH**

Chapter 6: Guess who's back?

"Hermione?" Lily asked shock set in her face. There were in the common room and Hermione was lying on the floor in the same position she had just been in with Remus.

"I'm back? Oh, Lily, I love you, and you, James, Sirius! Oh my God, I can't lose you!" Hermione rushed out, looking as if the dead were alive. Just then, Remus and Peter walked in.

"Remus! You are the best friend I could ever have. And you," Hermione turned to Peter. "You murdering traitor. You killed them! You killed them and he's alone! You should see him! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Hermione, what are you talking about? And where did you go?" Sirius asked, looking terrified of his girlfriend.

"Peter is going to kill you!" Hermione turned to James and Lily. "O.K. I was in the future. I met Harry and Ron and you, Remus," she looked at him, her face turned from anger to sadness in an instant. "You looked terrible."

"F-f-future?" Peter asked. "Harry and Ron, who?

"Harry Potter, James' and Lily's son. And I don't know who Ron is. But that's beside the point! Peter, are you or are you not planning to turn to Voldemort?"

"No, I'm not," Peter answered, uneasily. Hermione gave him a doubtful look. "O.K. Snivellus approached me and told me to consider it 'due to the fact that I'm a tag along' if you must know. And I was going to say no. I thought you guys trusted me!" And with that Peter stormed out of the room.

"Hermione, you said my, sorry, our son? What was he like?" Lily asked.

"He looked exactly like James," Hermione started. "Except the eyes, he has your eyes."

"You said that we're dead. When?" Sirius asked. "81 and 95," Hermione answered slowly. "Yea, that sounds right."

"Oh my God!" James ran into his dorm room.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was pacing his study. Earlier that morning Sirius Black, Lily Evans, James Potter and Remus Lupin had informed him of the disappearance of Hermione Granger. 

There was a flash of purple light and Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

Remus was in deep thought. He was sitting in bed with an open book in front of him. The wind from a window he had opened blew the pages across. A smile broke over his face as he read the page in front of him.

"Rms uig adey ufins, eulp non seorred!" Remus cried waving his wand around himself. In an instant, he was pulled out of the Room of Requirement by an invisible hand, and into Albus Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"James?" Lily called through the door that separated them. "Sirius, can't you talk to him?" 

"Prongs, it's me, Padfoot. Can I come in?" The door opened briefly and Sirius was pulled into the room.

"Are you O.K?" Hermione asked the quiet redhead.

"Well, considering the fact that I've been told I'm going to die in four years, yea, kinda fine," Lily said, looking Hermione in the eye.

"You don't understand I'm going to kill that rat!" the girls and Remus heard from behind the door they were leaning on.

"There's a rat in there? I didn't know that James was scared of rats," Hermione commented, uselessly.

"He isn't…" Lily's voice trailed off. An idea hit her. "Wait, they haven't told you?" She asked suddenly.

"Told me what?" Hermione asked curiously, looking at Remus.

"It's nothing. In theory, Lily's not supposed to know either, but James must have told her," Remus answered.

"No, I worked out half of it, confronted James and he told me the rest. I'm guessing that he was scared of what I'd do if he didn't tell me," Lily corrected Remus.

"Tell me," Hermione said calmly.

"Another time," Remus replied in the same tone of voice.

"Remus, you can't keep secrets from me, I'm your friend." Hermione reasoned.

"Mi, this is neither the time nor the place. I'll tell you later," Remus told her.

"Tell me now, Remus!" Hermione shouted.

"Fine, Mi," Remus looked around the now empty corridor. "I'm a …a werewolf. Sirius, Peter and James are animagi, dog, rat and stag. They became animagi to help me at the full moon. Happy?" Remus blurted out.

"Oh my…Remus, why didn't you tell me?" Remus mumbled something inaudible. "I'm sorry?"

"I thought you'd hate me? He muttered a little louder.

"I don't hate you for being what you are, but you lied to me for seven years. I thought you were my friend!" and with that Hermione ran out of Gryffindor Tower.

She ran and ran but took a wrong turn somewhere along the way. She had meant to find an empty classroom but had ended up on the seventh floor, outside the currently unoccupied Room of Requirement. She strode past the stretch of wall three times. _I need somewhere to calm down before I kill Remus,_ she thought. The large door appeared, yet again, in front of her. She entered and sat down on the couch. She sat there quietly for three minutes, when the door opened.

"Go away," Hermione called out to the stranger, but when she turned around there was no one there. Her arm was lying on the back of the couch, when an invisible hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. A man pulled off a cloak and Hermione gasped. It was Remus.

"Rem, I'm …" Hermione was cut off by the feeling of Remus' lips on hers. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise and a small moan escaped her. Her arms made their way round Remus' neck and his arms slipped around her waist. He deepened the kiss. After a couple of minutes Hermione pulled away from Remus gently.

"Wow," whispered Remus.

"…sorry for yelling at you and running out of the room on you," Hermione finished her earlier sentence. She giggled slightly under Remus' disbelieving stare.

"It's O.K. I'm used to it," Remus told her, his arms still around her waist. His hands, which had moved under her T-shirt, were warm against her skin. Her hands, still around his neck, were playing with his hair, feeling its softness.

"We should get back," Hermione stated calmly. However, she was anything but. She had just had the most amazing kiss ever, but it wasn't with her boyfriend.

"What's up?" Remus asked, brushing a strand of hair off Hermione's face.

"Nothing," Hermione replied convincingly.

"Mi, you can lie to anyone else in the castle like that, but I know you better. I've been watching you for years," Remus told her, staring her in the eye.

"O.K. I was thinking about Sirius…"

"Wait, we share the most amazing kiss ever, and you think about Sirius!" Remus' voice rose.

"Rem, it's not like that. Technically, we're still going out. How's it going to look when I end it with him and then start being seen with you, one of his best friends, ten minutes later?" Hermione told him, calmly at first but her voice gained a hint of worry towards the end.

"Well, first of all, we won't be together ten minutes later," Hermione's face fell and her arms tensed up. "O.K. we won't be seen together ten minutes later. We give it a couple of weeks and then tell everyone about us. Until then, it's our little, well big, secret. That make you feel better?" Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry, Mi," Remus apologised. "It's just that I really like you and…" Hermione cut the end of Remus' sentence off by gently placing her lips on his. The kiss became more passionate and Hermione's knees weakened. Remus' arms tightened protectively around her and Hermione felt herself melt into him.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore raised his wand even higher defensively. 

"Who are you?" He asked the newcomer.

"Professor, I'm Remus Lupin, well, me from Hermione's true time," he added seeing the old man's sceptical face.

"Prove it," Albus told Remus.

"O.K. I'm a werewolf, every full moon I go to the Shrieking Shack with Madame Pomfrey. You let me into school; quote "As long as we take certain precautions," unquote. My best friends are James Potter and Sirius Black. Are you happy?" Remus said.

"What about Peter Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked.

"Stupid, tag-along," Remus answered simply.

"I believe you," Dumbledore stated quietly and lowered his wand.

"Thank you, but I need your help," Remus replied.

"Why? What's the problem?" Albus asked looking worried.

"I need to find Hermione before it's too late," Remus replied.

* * *

A/N What do you think? If it isn't too flowing, I kinda wrote it in lessons and had to stop every couple of seconds. Please review, I need major help deciding what's going to happen next, I've strayed too far from my original play! Lul, J 


	8. Telling Lily and other things

**Disclaimer: I own about as much as a plot twist. Happy? No? Good, you shouldn't be! Kidding, I luv ya really!**

A/N wow! I got some great reviews and some confusing questions. Thanks to every one who reviewed!

Also since there are now two Remus-s in the past, the younger one is Remus and the older one is Lupin.

* * *

Chapter 7: Telling Lily and other things

Hermione and Remus walked slowly back to the common room. From the outside, nothing had appeared to change. In their heads, they were ecstatic. Hermione couldn't stop looking at Remus every two seconds and Remus couldn't help but watch her continuously. Before they turned the corner to face the Fat Lady Remus caught Hermione's hand. Hermione blushed.

"Mi, because I won't get to do this properly once we're in the common room, goodnight." Remus' lips brushed gently across Hermione's and his hand cupped her cheek.

"'Night, Rem," she replied feeling amazing. They walked into the common room after giving the Fat Lady the password (phoenix flame) and bid each other goodnight in a more friends only manner. Remus sat down next to James and stared into the fire. Hermione said goodnight to James, who had calmed down considerably, and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, feeling happier than ever. When she reached her dorm room she pushed the door open slowly, _Lily might be asleep,_ Hermione thought to herself. Looking around, Hermione saw Lily sitting on her bed anxiously.

"Lily?" Hermione enquired.

"Mione! Oh my God, I thought you'd… never mind. Did Remus find you?" Lily asked wondering how stable Hermione was at the moment.

"Yeah, he did," Hermione answered.

"And…? What did he say?"

"To tell the truth, not a lot," Hermione answered, a smile playing on her lips.

"What? He was supposed to tell you everything and…what did he do?" Lily asked sceptically.

"Well, he walked into the room wearing James' invisibility cloak. I turned around and he grabbed my wrist. Nothing bad," Hermione added quickly after hearing a sharp intake of breath from Lily. "He pulled the cloak off and I started to apologise for my behaviour. I got as far as 'Rem, I'm…' when he…um…"

"Well…?" Lily was as attentive as was humanly possible.

"He kinda kissed me," Hermione mumbled.

"He did what?" Lily shouted.

"Lily, keep it down, the guys might hear you," Hermione pleaded.

"Sorry," Lily whispered.

"Lily!"

"O.K. O.K."

"Anyway we kissed for a couple of minutes…"

"Wait. Minutes? I didn't think you'd kissed Sirius for that long."

"I haven't. It's just that Remus is everything that Sirius isn't. He's quiet, sweet, intelligent. But he shows it," Hermione retorted to Lily's forming statement. She was going to say that Sirius was intelligent. The truth was that although they were both very clever, Remus showed it in activities other than pranks. Sirius had one new achievement under his belt at the moment. After spending hours in the library (yes he does know where it is, Remus showed him in fourth year) he had done what no other boy before him had done…got up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory! In fact, he was outside Hermione and Lily's room right now, listening to every word.

* * *

Dumbledore looked blank. "Too late for what?"

"When Hermione came to the future, her own time, I told her that her friends were betrayed, and now she's going to change the…" Lupin stopped suddenly. He'd just thought of something. _Would the future just…it wouldn't would it?_

"Future, yes I understand that, but wouldn't she just set it up? I mean if you remember her then surely you remember being told, don't you?"

"What?" Lupin then vaguely recollected what Dumbledore had been saying. "Oh, no I don't. Excuse me, Headmaster, I need to do some research," and with that, Lupin left and walked to the Library.

* * *

Sirius ran down the stairs and out of the common room. He couldn't believe it. His best friend, well second best, had stolen his girlfriend. He was going to go to the library; the one place no-one would look for him. As he turned the corner that led to the library doors he spotted an unfamiliar man.

"Who're you?" He asked rather rudely.

"Sirius?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah, do I know you?" Sirius asked feeling confused.

"No, I suppose not," The stranger replied looking upset. His friend didn't recognise him. This was going to be hard. "So, where're you heading?" Lupin asked Sirius.

"Library, and before you ask, yes I do know where it is," Sirius added. Lupin smiled.

"Really? O.K. I believe you. Would you mind showing me the way?" Lupin asked feeling that Sirius wanted to be alone but needed the company.

"U m…sure," Sirius answered uncertainly. "But it's just around the corner."

"Really? I didn't think I'd come this far." They turned the corner and walked through the doors. Lupin headed straight towards the section on experimental magic. Sirius, being who he was, decided to follow. The stranger was, well, just that, strange. The man picked up a book on time travel. _What the hell…?_ Sirius thought to himself. The stranger muttered to himself as he flicked through the pages. Suddenly, his words became clearer.

"Damn, I thought it would. There's now no future, it's gone because of her," Lupin slammed the book shut, turned around and found himself, for the second time that day, looking at the end of a wand.

"Who are you?" Sirius demanded.

"Sirius…"

"Tell me!" It was lucky the library was empty. The librarian had gone outside to yell at the only other person who had been there.

"You want to know? Fine, my name is Remus Lupin, Padfoot," Lupin looked at his friend.

"O.K. yeah, and the guy who's in the common room with James is…?"

"Me, well, younger me. I'm from the future."

"Prove it," was all that Sirius could say.

"O.K. You just overheard Lily and Hermione talking and you came here to calm down," Lupin rushed hoping that it would be enough for Sirius.

"What were they talking about?"

"How I kissed Hermione," Remus answered shortly.

"What're we going to do on Friday night?" Sirius questioned.

"It's a full moon, we're going into Hogsmeade. This time, though, without Wormtail," Lupin added as an afterthought.

"You knew he's a traitor?" Sirius asked.

"No, we didn't, and it cost Lily, James and you your lives," Lupin replied through gritted teeth.

"I believe you, because you're answering like a true Marauder," Sirius stated. "So, why are you here or now or whatever?"

"Hermione has pretty much destroyed the timeline, erasing the future," Sirius' face was twisted.

"You mean that…"

"Everything that the future was built on has crumbled away. I'm assuming that it's the death of Lily and James, but I could be wrong."

"If you anything like you are now, you're not," Sirius commented. "Why's their… you know," Sirius couldn't bring himself to say the word 'death' "so important?"

"They sacrifice their lives to save that of their son, Harry," Sirius' eyes widened.

"Lily and James have a kid? Score one for James."

"Sirius!" Lupin yelled. _I can't believe he just said that, _Lupin thought to himself. _Azkaban really did change him after all. _"Is Hermione still in her dorm?"

"As far as I know, yeah," Sirius answered, unsure of where this was heading.

"I have to talk to her," Lupin answered.

"Rem, you can't get up the stairs," Sirius commented, knowing what the reply would be.

"Fine, but I warn you, Lily ain't gonna be happy when she finds out," Sirius commented.

"I know, I know."

They walked to the common room in silence. Sirius couldn't help but picture Hermione kissing Lupin. That was one image he wanted out of his head. Sirius gave the password and both he and Lupin walked into the almost deserted common room. There were two people there; James and Remus.

"Sirius! Where've you…Who are you?" James asked Lupin.

"It's kinda…confusing," Lupin commented, not wanting to repeat himself when Lily saw him. "Sirius…"

"O.K. O.K. I'm going," Sirius answered catching the drift.

"What the…?" James started, but Sirius was gone.

"He's going up the girls' staircase. Is he mad?" Remus asked incredulously.

"No, just clever," Lupin replied.

"After a few seconds silence, voices were heard. "Sirius Black, are you mad!" Lily's voice yelled. "How the hell did you get up here?" There was a few seconds in which, supposedly, Sirius was talking. Then, "What do you mean, 'it doesn't matter'? Of course it matters, you pervert!" Lily yelled and then her footsteps could be heard. She stormed into the room and sat down on the unoccupied side of James. It was only then that she noticed that there was someone new in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir, let me introduce myself. I'm Lily Evans, and you are…?"

"I'll tell you when Hermione and Sirius get here," was all that Lupin could say in response.

It was another minute or two until Hermione and Sirius walked down the stairs. She had a smile on her face when she sat on the sofa arm next to Remus. Sirius, on the other hand, looked…well, serious. James noticed this and sent a questioning look to him.

"Later," Sirius mouthed.

"O.K. I suppose that you're all wondering who I am," Lupin said. It was at this that Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes widened. She hadn't noticed Lupin before he spoke. She had been focused on Remus. "One thing, before I tell you my name, is that I am not insane, joking, lying, or in any other way not telling the truth. Got it?" He looked around at James, Lily and Remus, who nodded. "O.K. my name is Remus Lupin," he looked at the three who didn't know. They were sceptical to say the least.

"Uh huh… yeah, are we supposed to believe you?" Remus asked.

"I'm from the future," Lupin stated slowly. He looked at Hermione, his eyes longing for help.

"He is, guys," Hermione said. James, Lily, Remus and Sirius turned to look at her. "You know I was in the future? This is Remus."

"Thanks, Mi," Lupin said. This sealed it for Remus and Lily. Remus was the only person who ever called Hermione 'Mi'. James, however, still looked disbelieving at Lupin.

"When's your birthday? What's your favourite colour? What are we going to do on Friday?" James asked in rapid succession.

"10th March, blue and what is it with that question? It's a full moon, we're going into Hogsmeade. This time, though, without Wormtail," Lupin replied.

"Wait, you didn't know he was the traitor?" Lily asked.

"No, we didn't. It cost too many lives. Actually, that leads on to why I'm here. Mi, you changed too much when you came back here. There's now no future to return to. For either of us," Lupin added, knowing that Hermione had to tell her friends at some point, even if it was useless information now.

"Hermione, what is he talking about? And what do we call you?" Sirius added to Lupin.

"Hermione first, then me," Lupin said.

"Well, you know when I went to the future? I found out that I was kinda …well…born in 1979."

"What! You're kidding? So why do we know you?" James asked.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted.

"I do, the spell used on you, Commuto Tempus, affects the timeline. It makes you and everyone around you believe that you are meant to be there. Anyway, call me whatever, Remus or Moony, or whatever," Lupin added to his explanation.

"OK, Whatever," Sirius joked.

"Sirius!" Lupin yelled.

* * *

A/N What do you think? Like it? The only reason it's longer than every other chapter so far is because I got bored in revision periods. Hehe lol! Review please, it makes my day! Luv u loads J 


	9. Name Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, remember? I wish I did, though. **

A/N: Hi guys, well exams are over, for the moment, and I have no revision sessions to spend writing. Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I haven't had time with all the relaxing I've had to catch up on. I know, I'm evil.

* * *

Ch 8 – Name Change

I'm going to bed," Sirius declared half an hour later. The group-Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Hermione and Lupin-had spent the last thirty minutes discussing ideas on what Lupin and Hermione should do now that their true time was destroyed.

"Me too," James decided, standing up.

"Hermione, you coming?" Lily asked.

"Yea, in a minute," Hermione answered.

"Fine, but don't be too long." Lily, James and Sirius turned and walked upstairs, Lily kissed James goodnight and Sirius walked briskly past them.

"I'm going to go and talk to Dumbledore. Goodnight," Lupin turned and walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

"I talked to Sirius," Hermione told Remus.

"And…?"

"It's over between us, although he's a little upset," Hermione stated looking guilty.

"Would you rather make him feel worse by seeing both of us?" Remus asked.

"I suppose not," Hermione said wrapping her arms around Remus' neck.

"I'm sorry, Mi. It's just that…I don't know."

"Hey, it's ok. I guess I'm just too nice," Hermione told Remus, sliding herself onto his lap.

"It's not possible," Remus stated kissing her lightly.

"If you say so," Hermione said kissing Remus back.

* * *

"O.K. What's up? You didn't look right."

"Hermione broke up with me," Sirius answered.

"What? Did she say why?" James asked.

"No, but I know anyway," Sirius answered.

"How?" James asked sceptically.

"I walked in on her and another guy whilst wearing your invisibility cloak," Sirius answered.

"Who! I'm going to kill him," James stood up.

"James, shut up. I don't care that much. I can see how much he likes her. It's Remus."

"Oh. Are you ok with that?" James asked.

"Well, no, not really. But I will be, I think. He's liked her for years, I knew that and I asked her out. He was really upset when he found out. I'm a terrible friend," Sirius finished looking at his feet.

"Sirius, you're not a terrible friend, you're just blind when it comes to girls. You ok, mate?" James asked his friend.

"What? Oh, yea, I suppose," Sirius replied feeling as if he'd murdered Remus.

* * *

Lupin guessed the password to Dumbledore's office and walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door and Dumbledore's voice came from inside. "Come in."

Lupin pushed the door open. "Professor, I'm …oh, sorry for interrupting." Dumbledore was sitting talking to a woman that Lupin identified as Professor Walker.

"That's quite alright. Lucy, it's been a pleasure working with you and it's going to be difficult to find a replacement," Dumbledore said to Walker, shaking her hand. Walker strode out of the room. "Remus, did you do whatever it was that was so urgent?"

"Yes, sir, and I apologise for running out. I did, however, find a piece of important information. You know that this isn't Hermione Granger's true time? Well, neither she nor I can return to the future, it's been destroyed."

"I see, so what do you plan to do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I don't know. I could wait and see if the future reappears. But until then, I don't know."

"I see. Well, I'm now down a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, if a job would help pass the time," Dumbledore suggested.

"Are you serious? Professor, that would be … brilliant! Thank you," Lupin added.

"I'm afraid that I have nowhere for you to sleep tonight, although I can guess you can think of somewhere. Lucy Walker will be leaving in the early hours of the morning and her lesson plans will be left in the main DADA room. You can't use your real name, I'm afraid. Think of a false surname, you can use your own first name," Dumbledore explained.

"I'll be Remus … Remus Longmoon," Lupin decided.

"OK. Come with me and I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff," Dumbledore instructed Professor 'Longmoon'. They walked to the staff room in silence. Dumbledore opened the door and both he and Longmoon walked in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know, Lucy Walker has decided to retire. It is my pleasure to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Longmoon. Remus, this is Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick…" Dumbledore continued to name the rest of the occupants of the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Longmoon commented politely. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'd best be going to bed. Goodnight," Longmoon walked out of the staff room and towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"Hey guys, you know that Walker retired, right? I wonder who her replacement is," Hermione commented as the marauders, Lily and she walked down to the Great Hall on Monday morning.

"Good point," James said as he sat down to the Gryffindor table. "But I hope the newbie's less … strict."

"And more fun. God, I never listened in a single class of Walker's. She's as boring as Binns." Sirius added.

"Sirius" Lily scolded.

"Just kidding, Lils. No-one's as boring as Binns," Sirius muttered under his breath. Just then, Dumbledore stood up.

"Hem hem. As you may know, Professor Walker has decided to retire. It is my pleasure to introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Longmoon," Sirius, James, Lily, Hermione and Remus all turned towards the teachers' table and gaped at the man they saw.

"What the…" James started before Lily hit him.

* * *

"Good morning, class," Professor Longmoon greeted his seventh years. "As Dumbledore told you this morning, I'm Professor Longmoon and I'll be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts for the rest of the year. Today, however, will just be a review. All you'll need is your brain." With this the class groaned and James muttered something to Sirius. His reply was a scowl. "OK, I want you to get into mixed groups of five or six people. Between you I want you to pick a team name." Longmoon waited for the movement and talking to stop. He pointed to the first group, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Hermione. "Name?" he asked.

"Well, I'm James, this is Sir…"

"Team name, Mr. Potter," Longmoon interrupted James' list.

"Oh, right sorry. Merlin's Minds," James told Longmoon. The teacher proceeded to the next teams. There were four teams, split directly into Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"The rules are simple, answer as many questions correctly as is possible and the winners' house gains fifty points. At the end of the lesson, each person in the room must have answered at least one question. Each incorrectly answered question will be written down by me and your homework will be to answer the list correctly. Everyone nodded or mumbled some kind of acknowledgement. "First of all, Merlin's Minds, creatures or curses?"

"Creatures," Remus replied to his older self.

"Where is the werewolf believed to have originated from?" As soon as Snape heard the word 'werewolf' mentioned, he paled. _Biased teacher, _he thought to himself.

"Northern Europe," Remus answered immediately.

"Correct. Slytherin's Snakes, curses or creatures?"

"Curses," Snape said almost as quickly as Remus had given his answer.

"What's the incantation for the charm against a dementor?"

"Expecto Patronum," Snape answered after three seconds.

"Correct. Gryffindor Group?" Longmoon continued the quiz until the end of the class. "The scores are tied. Would one member from Slytherin's Snakes and Merlin's Minds join me here?"

"Mione?" James asked.

"No, Remus," Hermione said watching Longmoon as he nodded at her suggestion.

"OK." Remus agreed as he stood up. Snape also stood up smirking.

"This question requires two answers. The first to give me both correct answers wins the points. OK?" Snape and Remus nodded. "Which two prey do werewolves prefer above all others?"

"Humans and unicorns," Remus answered as soon as the question was out of his older self's mouth.

"Correct, fifty points to Gryffindor," Longmoon said, but he was barely heard over Merlin's Minds' cheers. "Yes, yes, well done Merlin's Minds, but all of you, your homework tonight, and due in next lesson is this sheet of questions. Scripsi," Longmoon muttered then handed a copy of the sheet to each student. The bell rang. "Class dismissed."

* * *

AN well? do you like? I'm really not big on analysing my own work so tell me and help! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please. Luv u loads. J 


	10. Interlude

A/N Hiya! I know it's been ages since I last updated but I've had exams and exams and I went on holiday for all of half term so I'm really sorry! From this chapter onwards, older Remus is now known as Longmoon. I also apologise for this being really short and not being an actual chapter. It's sort of…main characters' thoughts. The list includes:

Hermione

Remus

Sirius

James

Longmoon

This is either the second to last or maybe if I can stretch it out, third to last, though that's unlikely.

PS spot the line from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just a twist. I also don't own the line from Buffy.

* * *

**

Interlude

Hermione's PoV

OK, I feel mean. I kissed Remus while I was still going out with Sirius and then ended it with Sirius and sat with Remus in front of him. I like Sirius, I really do. But not in that way. I only went out with him so he'd stop nagging. Then, everyday he's kissing me, whispering in my ear and acting like I'm his property. Remus…he's different. He's always sweet and caring. Well, almost always. I wish he'd told me he was a werewolf before. I wouldn't have, no I don't care. To tell the truth, I've liked him for, well, years. He's the only guy in our year that cares more about his grades than the next joke. He's really shy and I've never out why. Sirius and James have overshadowed hem for seven years and he deserves his place in the spotlight for once. So why do I feel so guilty?

Remus' PoV

Sirius is acting too nice. I'm going out with his ex and he doesn't care. He's being really friendly. Oh well, anyway…Hermione and I are going out now! I know, I know, I'm starting to sound like James did when he and Lily started going out. But I'm allowed to. I've liked Mi for years and was really broken when she and Sirius went out for all of two weeks. I can't believe we're really together! That kiss was…unbelievable and she doesn't care that I'm…well, a monster. One thing I can't get out of my mind, though, is where is Peter? I know I shouldn't wonder because he's a traitor but he's disappeared off Hogwarts. I was looking at the Marauders Map and he's just not here. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, aka older me, is really great! He let us win over Snape's team by giving me a werewolf question. I suppose he knows what it's like to be me, an overshadowed monster. I can still smell Mi, even though she's in her dorm. Hmm…a werewolf in love.

Sirius' PoV

Really, I'm not that upset. Honestly! No one believes me on this, but it's true. Ok I like Hermione, she's pretty and fun to be with, but I knew it wasn't going to last. I could see that she only likes me as a friend, she had trouble even saying that she would go out with me. But, man, two weeks! That's the longest I've been with a girl in years. Ok, Remus is sending me weird looks, like I'm going to jump up and kill him any second. I really don't care that he and Hermione are together, she was just a bit of fun. I knew that he liked her and, although you had to look hard to find it, she really likes him too. Now I feel bad. I upset two of my best friends, just for a bit of fun. I know I didn't treat Mione in the best way possible, but I don't know how to do that. Remus has just perked up a bit. He's smiling to himself. Should I be worried? No, he's settled down now. Oh well. God, that Levy, what's her name? Umm… Stacy, yeah, Stacy. She's hot! I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow, I think, and see if anyone notices how fine I am.

Remus Longmoon's PoV

Lost. That's how I feel. Lost and alone. The only other person who could even imagine the feeling is Hermione Granger. But she feels like she belongs. I suppose, in a way, that she does. We, well, younger us, know that she doesn't belong, but we won't give her up. I know how this ends, if she comes back. But she won't. There is no back to go to. There is no future, no Harry and Ron to tempt her there. She has to go home and I look forward to restoring the timeline. I know it may seem harsh, but it's true. Harry and Ron need her, and she left them for a new gut. Ok, I enjoyed being with her but I knew that the timeline had to be fixed, I just wouldn't admit it. I remember this, I really do. I'm going to fall in love and have my heart ripped out, but it has to be done. Or, "I had my…" oh I don't know. God, this makes no sense at all. I have, but I will, but I have, but…oh, shut up. Anyway, if I can stop Hermione from destroying the timeline any more then we can erase Sirius', James', Lily's, Peter's and my memories and its sorted. Where did Peter go! The only downside is no…wait a second.

James' PoV

Sirius is upset. He's not showing it, but he is. Not at Hermione, no, he's fine with her. Remus, he feels like he betrayed his friend. That's the worst feeling for Sirius. He's true to his animagus form. He's an extremely loyal friend and feeling this bad for Remus has got to be killing him. Moving on, there are two Remuses! I really can't get my head around that. It just means more company during the full moon. Is that a good thing? I mean, our Remus (who will turn into that Remus) is careful about who he hangs around with. I don't think the fact that it's him will influence the 'no others, whether they're animagi or not' rule he imposed on us in fifth year. He doesn't feel like he can be seen like that by anyone else. To tell the truth, he didn't really want us to see him in wolf form. He doesn't seem to realise that we don't care, we're his friends and we don't care about his lycanthropy. We're never going to leave him, no matter what he is. Well, unless he turns death eater or something like that but how likely is that? This is Remus we're talking about. He would never turn to Voldemort. EVER! Changing the subject, Lily and I have been going out for two months. She's perfect, smart, funny, beautiful and I…I love her.

* * *

A/N I said it was short. Only one and a half pages in Word. Please review! 


	11. Final Decisions

Hiya! Well, here it is. The final chapter. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and I hope that my friends who say that they have read it are telling the truth, coughstacymaddiecatfreyacough. No, just kidding, guys, I love you loads, although I sometimes wonder why. Hehe lol.

PS this takes place just after Harry was born. Remus and Hermione are still together, Longmoon's still teaching and Peter's still missing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Final Decisions

"He's so cute! And he has your eyes, Lily," Hermione was holding baby Harry for the first time. Lily got out of the hospital only the day before and was surrounded by the people she loved. Hermione, Remus, Sirius and, of course, James were all sitting in the living room of Hermione and Remus' house just talking about Harry. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Remus said standing up and walking out of the room. He opened the door and the look on the visitor's face worried him greatly. It was his future self.

"I need to speak to Hermione," were his only words.

"Come in. Mi, it's for you," Remus called into the living room. Feeling as if he didn't want to hear the conversation he left Hermione and Remus Longmoon standing in the hallway and went back to speak with his friends.

"Can I get you a drink?" Hermione asked, dreading, as she had for the past two years, what she expected her former teacher to say.

"No, thank you," Longmoon replied following her into the kitchen. "I need your help. We need to restore the timeline to what it was before we disturbed it."

"We? According to everyone, I've been a part of this timeline since the beginning of my life. It's you who destroyed it. You brought me forward in time and handed me the tools to break down reality, but without a warning guide. And now you have the nerve to ask me to help you fix it! How dare you?" Hermione yelled, feeling as if the world she had built up for herself had crumbled around her.

"Hermione, whether you like it or not, we are both strangers in this time. Oh, you may not feel it, but it's true. If we don't do this then Voldemort will never fall and you, only you, will be responsible for the hundreds of deaths he causes after those of Halloween. Now, either you can help me or feel the weight of the guilt on your shoulders."

"If I help you, I will lose two of my best friends forever. That is the only guilt I am worried about!" Hermione yelled, hearing the voices in the living room go quiet. "Now, if you excuse me…"

"I know where Pettigrew is," Longmoon said the magic words that stopped Hermione in her tracks.

"Then kill him. Do what you must, but do not involve me."

* * *

_How can she not see? _Longmoon asked himself. _If she helps, she saves hundreds. If not, only three will otherwise live and even then, there is no proof they will be saved. _He was now sitting in his office with Peter Pettigrew, better known as Wormtail, bound and gagged on the floor. He pulled his wand out and saw Pettigrew recoil.

"Oh don't fool yourself," he muttered to the man. "You don't deserve death, yet." He then yelled "gtak eenw eb chro." Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and baby Harry all appeared before him.

"No! You can't do this!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but it's got to be done. Obliviate!" Longmoon cried pointing his wand at the group of people in front of him. He then rendered them all unconscious and opened a time hole in the middle of the room. The hole was two metres tall by one and a half meters wide. Longmoon pulled Hermione to her feet and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry, Mi," he whispered and he pulled her through the time hole.

* * *

Almost instantaneously Hermione was awake and back in the library. She picked up her bag and walked back to Gryffindor tower. She went into her dormitory and slept totally unaware of the tears falling down her cheeks.

The next morning, she walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and across from Ron.

"Hermione, where were you last night?" Ron asked, not really caring. "We didn't see you when we went to bed and we waited almost half the night. How long did it take you to do that essay?"

"What? Oh, I guess I lost track of time. The weirdest thing, though, is that I didn't do the essay."

"Well, that's ok, you've still got another week to do it," Harry reminded her.

Their first lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts. When Hermione walked in, Lupin was looking at her, his face blank as if trying to remember something.

"Professor?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mi." Lupin replied, but he still hadn't lost the look on his face.

When everyone else had arrived, Lupin began the class in the usual manner.

"Right, where is the werewolf believed to have originated from? Miss Granger?" Remus looked at Hermione not knowing his past life with her.

And again, I know it's short. I didn't want to draw out what could be done in the space I did it in. Thanks to all my reviewers for making me feel that someone actually reads my story. Lul, J


End file.
